The Hidden Dragon
by maddiva
Summary: Sometimes a Second chance is all one needs to change the World
1. chapter 1

_The Hidden Dragon_

 _Prologue_

The sky was covered with dark clouds .It appeared that even the heavens had abandoned the kingdom .For days there was nothing but darkness and the death of every living creature as if struck down by a plague. The eerie silence of the area around would haunt her even beyond the grave. All around were disfigured corpses, dissected bodies. The stench of rotting flesh in various stages added to the landscape. In the center lay a girl of 18 with medium length .A cut on her shoulder to above her heart .The most striking feature was her red hair.

Yona continued to pray" Please let me die .Show me Mercy ." She had lost everything and had nothing to fight for everyone had died two weeks back. Her four dragons had perished protecting her till their last the king was crucified with a X mark cut on his chest, bleeding to death. The kingdom and the people razed down to the ground. Not even a child was spared. The blood from between her legs made her sick .She had lost her child with Hak." Let me die Please …"

The only remains of what was the great Hiryuu Castle were pillars and broken walls.

Her breath was getting choppy and she heard her name the last time." Yona Hime.."

The sound of water dripping made her follow surroundings looked like a temple. Inscriptions and drawings intricately crafted ." This way " a voice called and she walked cautiously. The only illumination was though mild cracks on the walls. The top of the Passage was not visible. A bright opening appeared which blinded her instantly . Her barefoot padding on the softest grass. The air had a mild chill owing to the fact she was standing on a cliff surrounded by water. The majestic blue shining against the sunlight.

" You Finally Came " Yona turned to see a man standing on the end of the cliff. The immediate feeling was grief she had bottled up and the peace and calmness spreading through her, the man's very presence wanted her to kneel before him. The most striking feature she noticed had her stunned .The man has very long Red hair which moved with the wind.

" Thank you for bringing her here Shiro kun". Only at this statement was she aware of a companion beside her.

" Who are you?" Yona questioned. The boy had jet black hair with grey eyes and well built body.

He grinned mischievously and replied _"I am Shiro the grey eyed Guardian of Hiryuu also called The Hidden Dragon "_

The kingdom was in a state of panic. The whole population was around the castle. The Kai empire had launched a surprise attack on them. The Ruler Morrinzen was about to execute the King I and both his sons publicly.

" Those who are a witness today remember I am the Supreme. No other kingdom is going to be in history other than mine."He had launched a sneak attack taking everyone by surprise.

Laughing maniacally he lifted the sword to finish the second son first.

Su Woon was frozen in fear. He was going to lose his father to be orphaned completely.

The air was chilling ,women closed the eyes of the children from the gruesome action. That was the moment when they all felt it.

Bloodlust…

So heavy and strong ,as if death itself was aiming for them.

Morrinzen searched all around for the source ,he would rather die than face the person with such a bloodlust. That was when they all spotted her, The long red hair like a flame was now neck length .it was the princess who he had poisoned a month ago. She should have been dead. A girl who looked every bit a 9 year she was.Blood poured from the various cuts on her arms and legs,the cloths torn in many places

A girl who should have been terrified and crying but No she was standing there with such a fire in her eyes and all he saw was the visage of a fiery red dragon behind her.

It was in slow motion as people watched the spoilt princess of their kingdom shoot an arrow out of her bow, the arrow was shot from 800 yards and it hit the emperor between his brows killing him instantly.The generals immediately sprang to action during the distraction that followed.Hak could only watch in horror as the tryant fell back dead.An unwavering voice brought everyone back " No one will touch my people with the intention to hurt. I will be their Guardian and protector. For them I will shoulder the Karma of War…."

Everyone who heard it knew one thing for sure..the words would never be forgotten for generations to come and so was the Image of the Red haired princess . The enemy Battalion charged at the princess but were cut down by two people, Hak the personal bodyguard of the princess and Su-Woon the childhood friend….. They stood fiercely with swords drawn, jumping to the Princess immediately. One fighting out of loyalty and the other due to gratitude or so he thought

Except for the sons no one heard the King I mutter the words" No it can't be..Not her, not my granddaughter..please Kami Show mercy…"

Yona felt her energy slowly leave as she began to fall.She felt a pair of familiar hands wrap around her.."Hak" she mumbled and Su Woon felt his heart break ...

Far away in the mountains sat a man with shoulder length blonde hair .His bangs covered his eyes. Many called him a madman and bullied him. The priest suddenly looked up at the sky and said " _It seems your Sword and Shield has awoken first this time Hime sama_ " A boy of 14 looked up at the priest wondering what the phrase meant.

" Yoon pack as we go on a journey to the kingdom's capital"Yoon protested almost immediately."No it is not safe and I hate nobility".

It was then the priest heard Another voice-" You still haven't changed Ik-Soo." Yoon immediately picked up a wooden baton to defend the priest but turned to see a man of 20 with black hair and grey eyes.The hey sight of who made Yoon feel very safe

At 4 different places in the kingdom 4 people felt the need to begin preparing for an upcoming war with darkness…. The wheels of destiny had begun to turn…..

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Sword

Two weeks passed but the clan heads,soilders,king and everyone worked tirelessly to pick up their lives. Many shrines had been broken and lots of ancestral scrolls destroyed .Among the dark clouds of the country people saw the spoilt princess in a new light. She was there travelling on foot with the soldiers and clan heads handing food supplies and clothes.

The earth general watched the young princess who was cheerfully poking at Hak and pulling his legs. It was times like this that people had to remember she was but a 9 years old. She sprinted to where the fire and wind general who were discussing the possible economy crises. The fire general halted seeing the princess. He still was a little apprehensive about the princess .

Yona tried to ignore it first but then an eerie silence filled around her. The landscape turned black and white as everything else stood still. Nothing moved not the trees, leaves, her solider companions had vanished along with Hak and Soo Won .A thunderous clap and in front of her was a flock of what looked like blackbirds with red eyes and razor sharp beaks. They had a demonic aura and Yona moved back from them. As one bird flew to claw her eyes out, a roar echoed through the landscape. A flash of light and in front of her stood the most magnificent and beautiful beast a princess could ever see. It looked like a fox but had nine tails and ruby red eyes. The coat was a thick fur of white and on its forehead was a calligraphy in Latin .the representation of death. One would naturally want to cover from the beast but Yona just watched it.

The fox roared causing the bird to scatter but not before one bird clawed the back of the wolf. Yona hesitantly yet strongly knelt before the beast and took her hand to its back not before it growled at her angrily. She tore a piece of her silk robe and slowly dabbed on its wounds all the while muttering-" Don't worry I am not going to hurt you ,just let me help you like you did for me."

Soo won had not once taken his eyes away from his Princess ,yes there was this different aura around her. The aura was of raw power and authority .A kindness along with ferociousness .The whole group comprised of him, Hak and the 3 Tribal heads and two dozen soldiers. The chattering soldiers suddenly stopped due to a sudden movement in the bushes. Hands immediately dove to the sheath to pull out their swords in case of enemy convoy .Out staggered a white leopard with an injury on its back. It growled dangerously at them. Before anyone could react the princess had begun to walk over towards it. Ignoring the warnings of the generals she slowly and hesitantly placed a hand on its forehead and rubbed it. Tearing a piece of her silk robes she had begun to tend to its wounds. The beast just allowed her and laid putty to her hands.

She gently patched up the nine tails and heard a melodious female voice in her head" Follow me Little one".

In a trance like state Yona begin to follow the white leopard. Hak on instinct begin to follow her as the generals and Soo Won. She cut down creepers, thorns and branches with a medium sized knife she had begun to carry regularly. She stopped in her tracks. Before her very eyes stood the boys whom she considered her brothers a blonde haired priest and a pale pink haired brat who was growling at them.

Oh How she wanted to fly and hug them both and let out the tears she held back ever since she returned to the Land of Living. She will be the only one to know that longing.

Ik soo felt only one emotion rushing through his veins Pride…He was Proud of the princess. After losing everything here she was fighting all over again for everyone a battle no one would cherish but inscribed in time and history.

General-" Who are you two?"

Ik soo-" Hime-san our furry friend goes impatient." pointing to the leopard. Sure enough the beast in Yona's eyes was literally scowling .

Yona-" After you Oh Renowned one"

Yun realized that he was not the only one who was lost but all of the others who made him frown internally ;the general and two other boys looked equally lost..

Ik soo walked front despite the protests from Yun. Strangely Hak felt his attitude familiar.

The cave in itself was a cube shaped room with perfect edges and precise cuttings on the walls were inscriptions, pictographs and numbers of different languages.

Yona-" Send a word to the capital, I want these ruins examined." she spoke to no one in particular but the fire general compiled immediately; He immediately realized the invaluable resources and wanted to save them.

Yona walked into the center of the room and took out her pocket blade she cut a small slit on her finger and as soon as her blood spilt on the rocks, A hissing sound was heard .On the opposite side of the room which had not been visible up to this point rose a stone of cubical structure. On the surface of the platform laid something wrapped in a sea blue garment.

Ik Soo-" It lies in your wait Hime Sama."

Earth Gen-" Wait where is the leopard?"

Yona-" The nine tails is there.." pointing in the direction of the sword..She walked to the dais and picked up the sword.

The minute she touched it the ruby on the hilt begin to glow .It was for only a minute and then disappeared. It was a beautifully long blade with the hilt holding a ruby surrounded by nine tails.

" It won't be easy any more Hime Sama" a voice sounded in her head.

Yona-" We must head back to the capital with haste. I would be humbled if you could joins us Oh Renowned one"

There marked a snake on the wall suddenly disappeared without anyone's notice.

The sunset showed the group riding back to the capital even as a hooded figure with malicious intent watched on..


End file.
